


An Exiled and a Prince

by Littleflamekitten



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Duel Monsters, F/M, Fluff in some chapters, I'll add more tags later, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleflamekitten/pseuds/Littleflamekitten
Summary: Amon is an exiled, Atem is the prince of Egypt. Lillith is the queen of the StarSpirit clan and loathes the Pharaoh. Amon has been trained since birth to assassinate the Pharaoh and Prince. What will happen if the Prince saves her? Will she continue to hate him? Or will she befriend him?





	An Exiled and a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I won't be updating this very often because I'm traveling a lot, and have a thousand other things in my life. But I'll try to update as much as possible.~

Third person p.o.v.  
A newborn baby’s cry filled the air. The mother, Lillith, rested her head against the bed, exhausted. The father, Bakura, squeezed his wife’s hand and ran a hand through his black hair. They waited anxiously until the midwife called out.  
“It’s a girl!”  
Lillith sighed in relief as she was handed her baby. The child, even just minutes old, already looked so much like her parents with the dark brown hair like her mother, light bronze skin like her father, and the lines of the Starspirit clan. When the girl opened her eyes, Lillith sucked in a breath. The newborn had bright blue eyes. Of course, let newborns always have blue eyes, but this child seemed to have little bits of sapphire in her eyes. Lillith brushed back the hair and kissed her daughter’s forehead.  
“A girl?!” Bakura cried out in disbelief, “No, this can not be! I needed a boy!”  
“Bakura, please, we can try again, but let’s just raise our daughter.” Lillith murmured, trying to calm her husband down.  
Bakura paced the floor. “Lillith, we cannot wait any longer! The Pharaoh’s son is already two!”  
“Yes, I know, but—”  
“No!”  
"Please, sir, you're scaring the baby." The midwife interrupted, as well as taking the distressed child from Lillith in an attempt to soothe her.  
The child, however, lets out a wail as she was removed from her mother, so Lillith quickly took her daughter back. The baby looked up at her mother, making an ‘o’ with her mouth. She looked over at her father, reaching out toward him as she curled and uncurled her hands.  
“Bakura, look at that, she wants to go to you.” Lillith held their child out to him.  
Bakura hesitantly took the baby from her mother. The girl sneezed, then made a small noise in response to the attention. Bakura’s eyes softened, and his mouth curled up at the edges.  
Lillith’s face lit up when she saw the small smile. He was taking a liking to her. Hopefully, if she suggested it now, he might agree. "Bakura, perhaps if you train her like you were going to train your son, she could become your successor.”  
“I suppose she could,” Bakura murmured.  
The midwife cut in hesitantly. “In the meantime, do you know what to name her?”  
Bakura looked up from the little girl in his arms, a fire lighting in his eyes. “Amon,” he said.  
Lillith and the midwife both looked to him in surprise.  
“A boy’s name?” the midwife asked quietly.  
“I know. But it’s what I would have named my son.” Bakura replied.  
“It’s a beautiful name,” Lillith said, “the hidden one.”  
“The name fits her well,” Bakura kissed Amon’s forehead, and she yawned.  
Lillith glanced out at the balcony. She could hear excited voices murmuring. “Why don’t you introduce her to the clan?” She thought for a moment. “Oh, and Bakura?”  
He turned around. “Yes, Lillith?”  
“The clan doesn’t need to know that she’s a girl.” Lillith shifted her gaze downward. “Just until she gets older.”  
Bakura nodded and brought Amon out to the balcony, and a cheer erupted from the crowd below. As he held Amon out for all to see, Amon giggled, and yet another cheer burst from the group.  
“Amon, the one who will defeat the Pharaoh once and for all," Bakura called out. "We will no longer be the outcasts or the mixed race. But we will be superior! The people can no longer kick us out of our homes, of the markets, out of work. One of our own will be king, and save us all!"  
The crowd applauded, and a few chanted ‘Amon.’ Bakura smiled and walked back inside.  
"Come, my little Princess. One day, you will rule the world." He said. He handed Amon back to Lillith. "I guess you did a good job." He kissed his wife's forehead.  
Lillith looked down at Amon, who had fallen asleep, and softly replied, "No, we did a good job."  
“Goodnight Princess,” they whispered together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year later and Lillith was trying to coax Amon into walking. The young girl seemed set on staying on the ground on all fours. After a few hours, Lillith finally got Amon standing.  
“Come on Amon, you can do it,” Lillith called to her child, who was standing on the other side of the small, dirt home.  
Amon took a few hesitant steps, then fell on her face, Amon sat up and started crying. Lillith rushed over to Amon, picking her daughter and drying her tears.  
“Hush Amon, you’re alright. Everyone falls every once and awhile.” She murmured, as Amon sniffled. “See, you're alright, no more tears. Now, try it once more.” She put Amon down and backed up. “Now walk to mommy!”  
Bakura walked into the room and paused before joining Lillith. “Come, Amon. You can do it! Walk to mommy and daddy.”  
Amon stood shakily, taking a few steps and falling again. This time, she only laughed and picked herself up. She walked straight into her parent’s arms.  
She giggled. “Mama, Dada.”  
“What a big girl, I can’t believe she’s only one!” Bakura said, picking Amon up. He spun her around, smiling when she let out a giggle.  
“Yes, and soon she will be able to learn magic,” Lillith responded, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder.  
“But more importantly, how to sword fight, shoot a bow and arrow, and throw knives!”  
Lillith laughed, “Calm down, Bakura. She needs to be able to walk well before all that.”  
Amon pressed her lips together and tried to form the words. “Ma, ma, Mama!”  
Bakura laughed, “Magic, can you say magic?”  
Amon tried again but to no avail. In the end, she gave up and just said the words she knew best. “Mama and Dada.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mommy, look!” Three-year-old Amon ran over to her mother with a small crystal in her hand.  
“Oh, did you make that?” Lillith kneeled down next to Amon.  
The child nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, I can make it go too!” she closed her hand, and the crystal disappeared into a handful of sand.  
“Good job!” Lillith praised her daughter, “Now, make it reappear and make it bigger. All you have to do is concentrate.”  
Amon nodded, grabbed a handful of sand from the ground, and made the crystal reappear. Then, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration, the crystal grew till it was the size of the young girl’s hand. Amon opened her eyes. She gasped, “Mommy!”  
Lillith smiled. “I see it. Well done, Amon.”  
Bakura walked over, and Amon jumped into his arms, dropping her crystal. “Practicing your magic, Princess?”  
"Yeah! I can make a crystal come and go. You wanna see?" Amon asked.  
“Of course!” he answered.  
Amon jumped down and grabbed some sand, making the crystal appear once more. However, this time it was deep purple. “It’s like your eyes,” Amon explained, beaming up at her father.  
“So it is,” Bakura replied. “What about blue? The color of your eyes.” He poked her cheek, she giggled and made the crystal change color. Now, it was a sparkling blue.  
“See, I can do it,” Amon grinned. “Oh! Yeah, I have something to show you.” Amon held out her hand, and a small blue flame appeared, flickering along her palm. Lillith was speechless for a moment, but Amon looked up at her parents expectantly.  
“Great job!” Lillith finally managed, with a forced smile.  
“It’s so pretty!” Bakura exclaimed.  
Amon nodded. “It doesn’t even burn me.”  
“Amon!”  
Amon turned towards the voice, as her friend Akil ran over.  
“You wanna come play?” he asked.  
“Sure!” And with that, Amon ran after him, leaving her parents.  
“Lillith, where did she learn how to do that?” Bakura asked.  
“I, I don’t know. I didn’t teach her, in fact, I can’t even do that.” Lillith haltingly replied, glancing back to where Amon had run off. She then ignited her own flame to show Bakura. “Mine’s red, like everyone else in the clan.”  
“You don’t think she’s…” Bakura trailed off, watching his young daughter play with her friends.  
Lillith followed his gaze, then glanced up at him. His eyes were clouded with an emotion that she didn't see very often, worry. She returned her gaze to Amon and nodded. “I think she may be. And if she is, something bad must be coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Leave a comment and tell me how I did. Kudos would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Bye!! <3


End file.
